


Purrgatory

by SarkaS



Series: Stammi vicino [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Magic-Users, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor, Vicchan Is Alive, Viktor being a bit more on the selfish side, Viktor loooooooooves food no matter the form he's in, Viktor's POV, Yuuri is just genuinely good and caring person, and he's an absolute darling, cat!Viktor, guess it could be maybe considered a character study if you squint really hard, probably, they can punish people to make them learn from their mistakes, witches are something of a morality police you could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: In a world where witches are known and considered something of a morality police, Viktor Nikiforov is a selfish man who might have gone one step too far with a wrong person. Honestly, he’s not sure, he drank a lot that night. A long story short, Viktor gets punished. Or the story where Yuuri finds an injured cat, and two lives change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor had made many bad choices in his life, and at least fifty percent of them were about people he brought into his bed. This one took the cake, though. 

Maybe it would be clearer if he started with the situation he was in at present so that everyone could understand. 

Viktor Nikiforov, the five times consecutive winner of Grand Prix, owner of a gold Olympic medal and overall legend of figure skating, was dangling in a dog’s mouth. 

And for how it was possible to be dangling in a dog’s mouth? Well, not that hard when you are a freaking cat! Which he was. 

_ Viktor was a cat.  _

He had no idea how exactly it happened, but he could imagine. 

“You are a selfish man, Nikiforov. More selfish than any cat I ever owned,” he remembered the woman telling him. He didn’t remember much after that, except for his escape through the window, followed by a fall from a balcony. 

So yeah, he could imagine. 

Witches. One could never be sure where you can run into one. Damn morality police. He didn’t expect any in his favorite club, where he picked his one-night stands. ‘Use and discard’ type of people, who were grateful for being picked up by him. 

But back to the dangling problem at hand. At paw? Whatever. 

Viktor was a cat and in a bit of predicament at the moment, not sure how to get out of it. The dog carrying him securely in his teeth was a poodle, Viktor loved poodles, he had one at home, but this one was smaller and more chestnut brown than his Makkachin. Viktor was not very fond of it just now. 

Oh god, what about his Makkachin? He could only hope that Yura would take care of him when Viktor won’t be back soon. He did let Yura live with him after all, so he kind of owes him that much. 

That still didn’t tell him how he should get free, even if he were capable of running, which he wasn’t. Did he mention, his leg was broken? Because it was! 

_ What even is his life right now?! _ What had he done so terrible to be punished, so? 

He was selfish, yes, but that’s what happens when the only person you have in your life to love is you! How is it fair to be punished for that?!

“Vicchan?” A male voice called, and the dog sped up, jostling Viktor, making him yowl in pain. “Vicchan, what have you done?!” A boy, well, more of a young man, in a track suit and glasses run to them. He was breathing hard and sweating but didn’t seem to care one bit, focusing solely on Viktor. “Poor thing! Vicchan, that better not be your doing. I have to take it to the vet, come on. Let it go,” the man said in a stern tone and Viktor found himself being dropped like a hot coal, yelping as he landed on his injured leg. 

“Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay. I won’t hurt you, don’t be afraid,” the man all but cooed at him in a quiet voice, probably intending for it to be soothing. It was not. But Viktor had no intentions of running, even if he could. A care of a specialist sounded like the best idea ever presented to him, so he put up zero fight and let himself be lifted up by a pair of careful hands. 

The man obviously tried to be careful, but some jostling was inevitable, and so were Viktor’s cries of pain. Luckily the vet wasn’t too far away. Viktor had his eyes closed the whole time, trying to focus on the fact there will be anesthetics flowing through his veins soon, completely disregarding everything else, like his cat-ness or the fact he was a figure skater with a broken leg. Nope, not thinking about  _ that  _ at all. 

When they finally got to the vet, Viktor was ready to cry thankful tears. 

“Yuuri-san, what seems to be the problem? Vicchan looks perfectly fine if a bit dirty.” Viktor opened his eyes to a mostly white room with medical equipment on one side and an office desk on the other. A middle-aged woman with straight dark hair tied into a bun was looking at them inquisitively. She was an Asian, just like the man. Did she say Yuuri? Huh. 

“I’m sorry doctor, but we found this cat, and it needs your help. I think something is really bad with its leg.” 

“Let us take a look then,” she said in more professional and no-nonsense tone of voice. Viktor was set down on the medical table as she prodded and poked at him. 

“Hm, I’m afraid it’s broken. An X-ray will tell us for sure. But first things first.” 

The needle brought with it a sweet darkness without pain and Viktor did not fight against it one bit. 

 

\-----

 

When Viktor woke up, he knew he’s not at the vet’s anymore, and not just by the dull ache pulsing in his leg. Unless the doctor lady was a secret fan of his, because Viktor opened his eyes to stare at his own face. And it wasn’t a mirror reflection. Which would be preferable. No. There were posters. A lot of them. All over the room. 

Small room. A bedroom, obviously, from the bed he was laying on. 

There was also a desk, with a laptop on it, a red suit case standing next to it, a fan and a stack of boxes in one corner. That was it. Well, except for the posters of him covering every single wall of the room. He looked up. Yup, ceiling too.  _ Damn _ , is that from the first National Championship he ended up winning? Well, that’s some devotion right there. 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. The man, Yuuri Viktor remembered, walked in followed closely by his dog and a woman with a bandana on her head. 

“They couldn’t keep it there?” she was asking while looking at Viktor sprawled on the bed. Yuuri shook his head, and kneeled next to the bed, smiling slightly at Viktor, then lifting his hands, one covering the other. Something smelled heavenly Viktor realized, and then watched Yuuri uncover what. Tuna. Fresh tuna cut into small pieces just big enough for a cat to chew comfortably. 

He tried to surge forward, but Yuuri lifted his hands up and away from him. Such betrayal! 

“Nope. Stay there,” Yuuri ordered and then picked one piece and held it in front of Viktor’s mouth. Oh. Well, alright then. He could go with being fed, why not. 

He took the piece and chew, as Yuuri turned to the woman. “They were full, but they took pictures and put it on their website too, so if anyone looks for him, they’ll send them here.”

“You sure it belongs to someone?” she asked skeptically. Viktor almost snorted. Of course, he didn’t. He was dead set on not ever belonging to anyone than himself. 

“Of course he does. Look how beautiful he is,” Yuuri smiled down at him, handing him another piece of tuna. 

Viktor was too busy chewing to preen, but he kind of wanted to. Nice to know his good looks didn’t leave him along with his humanity. Yuuri scratched him behind his ear with one tuna smelling finger. It felt good.

The woman snorted and shook her head. “Just don’t get too attached.” Then she gazed around the room, sighing. Yuuri tensed a little next to him. 

“I know! I know, I’m taking them down. Just didn’t get to it yet. And I’ve been gone for five years, so…” he felt silent, his cheeks burning red. Quite adorably. 

“Sure you are,” she said, now smirking openly. 

“I am!” 

She turned and left with a laugh. The dog was watching her for a moment before returning to Yuuri and flopping next to him on the floor. 

“ _ I am _ ,” Yuuri murmured stubbornly. “It’s not like they are important anymore.” He fell silent, his face contorted with some emotion Viktor couldn’t identify, and frankly, he didn’t care about it as much as he did about the fish right now. 

Yuuri kept feeding him almost absentmindedly while looking down on the dog. 

“What do I do now, Vicchan? Without Celestino? Maybe I  _ should _ retire. It’s not as I’ll ever stand on the same ice like Viktor, anyway.” 

That did catch Viktor’s attention. Same ice as him? So not just a fan then. A fellow skater, too. Interesting. He took another piece of tuna watching Yuuri’s unhappy expression. Who was this man? Viktor couldn’t say he remembered him. Did they even meet? 

The dog huffed quietly, and Yuuri smiled. “Of course, you are my favorite Viktor, so who cares right?” 

The dog huffed again, sprawling over Yuuri’s feet. Viktor starred. He- he named _ his dog _ after him? Well, damn. That was sweet, he guessed. Weird, too. Sweetly weird?

“We’ll manage. And if I quit I get to spend much more time with you, what’s not to love about that!” Yuuri grinned at the dog, but it didn’t reach his eyes. And for some reason, that bugged Viktor. Yuuri seemed to be a genuinely good person. 

He chewed and watched the man until he stood up and wiped his hands into his sweatpants. Wait, what? Viktor meowed in question, what happened to the tuna? 

“Sorry, pretty boy. That was all for now. Doctor said small portions so you wouldn’t get sick after the anesthesia. No tuna for you until tomorrow.

Viktor gapped. He takes it all back, Yuuri was a devil incarnate, and he did not deserve good things!

 

\-----

  
Well, that was a humiliating experience, Viktor decided as he crawled away from the litter box, quite shook by the last several minutes of his life. 

The only positive thing about it was that Yuuri (and the dog) were away when the need came over Viktor. If they were still here… Viktor shuddered at the thought. He would rather burst!

He curled back in his nice, soft, if a bit ragged nest Yuuri made for him on the floor. It smelled like him (and the dog - they clearly spend most of their time together; it made Viktor miss Makkachin something awful) but it was comfortable, and he didn’t have to try and jump to and from the bed. Thoughtful. The woman from yesterday came in once with some sepia pieces and fed it to him, but except for that he was left alone, and frankly, Viktor was bored. He could stare at himself only for so long before it became annoying. Which no one would probably ever believe if he were to tell them, which he won’t. Ever. 

But, yeah,  _ boring _ . And with his aching leg, he couldn’t even try to look around the room, not to mention try and leave it. He was fairly confident he could manage to open the door. Probably. Hopefully. 

It was almost as exciting as a Christmas when the door finally opened, and Yuuri entered with his dog on his heels. Viktor meowed at them both with what he hoped was the adequate amount of disdain for leaving him alone for so long. 

Yuuri chuckled. 

“Hello to you too, pretty boy. Sorry to disappoint, but no one called about you yet. But don’t worry, we can put up some fliers or something. It’s not like Hasetsu is that big, someone has to know who you belong to.”

Hasetsu? What? He isn’t in St.Petersburg anymore?! Where the hell is he?! God, is he even still in Russia? He looked up at Yuuri, then to the door where the woman was, he remembered the doctor and the witch… oh no. Oh no no no no no. 

“Yuuri! Help shoveling the snow please!” A female voice called from the hall. 

“Yes, mom!” Yuuri called back and took the leash of Vicchan’s collar. “Seriously, snowfall at this time of year in Japan? What’s happening?” He sighed, completely oblivious to Viktor’s internal freakout. 

Japan?  _ JAPAN?! _ How in all hell did he get into Japan?! He yowled, startling the dog. He didn’t care. He was turned into a cat,  _ kittnaped _ , taken half across the world, and broke his leg! He had all the rights to be fucking unhappy about it! 

He did not expect Yuuri to hurry back, tripping over his feet, panting and worried, though. 

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Vicchan did you do something to him? What,  _ what _ ?! Right, cat. Can’t speak. Let’s get you to the vet, then.” He went to grab Viktor, but he was far too out of it right now and took a swipe at the hand nearing him. Yuuri yelped and backed away quickly, nursing his hand with vibrant red scratches on the back of it to his chest. Viktor blanched, or he would if he was human. Oh damn. He did not want that. 

“Alright, sorry. I’m sorry. I scared you, didn’t I? Sorry,” Yuuri was babbling, his hand visibly bleeding now, the crimson droplets glistening in the light coming from the window. Viktor felt a hot prick of guilt in his stomach.

He hurt Yuuri, and Yuuri was the one apologizing  _ to him _ ? 

Viktor meowed miserably, gazing up at the man. Yuuri seemed to hesitate but then slowly lowered his hands and went to touch Viktor once again. Careful not to startle the in his eyes a probably manic cat. That did _ not  _ help Viktor’s guilt. 

When Yuuri’s injured hand got close enough, Viktor threw his dignity out of the window and actually licked the skin near the wound so Yuuri would see he really was sorry. 

It worked. 

Yuuri smiled at him. 

“It’s fine, pretty boy. I know I startled you. Are you hurting? Or is it something else? Oh, did Mari not feed you?” 

_ Food! _ Viktor’s brain switched tracks just like that. He meowed as pathetically as he could, and Yuuri cooed. “Of course, you are hungry. I’ll finish the snow real quick and bring you something to eat.”

Well, that was easy. Viktor’s brain focused on the vision of early dinner, making his boiling panic subside almost immediately. 

It had taken mere minutes before he heard voices from below. 

“You are doting on him too much!” 

“He’s injured! He needs food to recover!”

“Not our best salmon, he does not need that!” 

Viktor’s ears twitched. Yes, yes, he does need the best salmon, come on! Suffering creature here! 

Then he stiffened as something dawned on him. He was in Japan, wasn’t he? They probably didn’t speak to each other in Russian, or even English. Did that mean he understands Japanese, now? 

Wow. That’s kind of cool if you ask him. Was that part of the curse?

Yuuri came back grumbling. In his hand was something that smelled mouthwateringly to Viktor, but it wasn’t salmon. He had no idea what kind of fish it was, but he also didn’t much care, because Yuuri was now feeding it to him one delicate piece at a time. 

A phone rang halfway through, making Yuuri fumble for a second, before putting it in the crook of his shoulder and going back to feeding Viktor.

“Takeshi-san?” he inquired. “Yes, hello. Is something wrong?” Yuuri hummed and then choked a little. “At the Ice Castle? Uhh, well, I’m not home that long, but yes, I’ll come skating soon. Practice right? Can’t stop now,” he chuckled awkwardly, his face contorted in a painful grimace. “Tell them I say hi, okay? I’ll see you soon.” There was no more fish in his hand, Viktor checked, licking the fish smelling fingers before realizing what he’s doing and stopping. 

Yuuri dropped the phone on the floor and sat down heavily. The dog whined at him and crawled closer to flop its head in Yuuri’s lap, Yuuri immediately started scratching it behind its ears. 

“Yeah, I know. I should tell them. But they supported me so long, they won’t like it.” 

Viktor cocked his head to the left a little, his natural inquisitiveness taking over (it wasn’t nosiness, no matter what Mila said.) What they won’t like?

Yuuri glanced up at the posters, jumping from one to another with a somber expression, then sighed again, gently pushing Vicchan away and went to the nearest poster, taking it down. 

Viktor watched him took them all down, hesitating only twice or thrice. Yuuri carefully piled them on his desk until he was done. Then he picked them up and turned to the trash can, only stopping a step from it, staring at the top picture, which one Viktor didn’t know. Then Yuuri made an almost desperate sound, turned around and instead into trash he put them into the bottom drawer of his desk. The sound of it shutting ominous in the quiet bedroom. 

“There,” Yuuri said, then he turned to Vicchan with a hint of a smirk, but still sad. “Don’t tell Mari on me, okay? I’m sure I’ll manage to throw them away eventually.” 

And then suddenly he was crying. 

Right there in front of Viktor, crumpling to the floor and sobbing as if his heart was ripped out and torn to pieces in front of him, muffling the sounds with both of his hands over his mouth. Viktor felt his throat tighten, he would swear he could feel the pain himself. 

He never allowed himself to break like this. And he never before witnessed anyone else break in front of him. He felt completely at a loss and frankly awkward. 

The dog, on the other hand, knew exactly what his master needed, hurrying to his side and nuzzling the tear streaked face, licking the streams of salt away. It only took a minute or so ‘till Yuuri was gripping him tight, making heartbreaking sounds somewhere between sobs and chuckles into his fur. 

“I know, thank you, Vicchan. Not the end of the world, right? It was just a dream anyway. I was never good enough to skate at his side.” 

Viktor felt suddenly supremely uncomfortable knowing this much pain was indirectly caused by him. 

“Never expected to retire so soon, though.” Yuuri let out a breath before scratching Vicchan’s belly, smiling sadly at him. “Minako-sensei is going to  _ eviscerate _ me,” he whispered in what looked like true horror at the realization and shivered. 

“Oh, I will do so much worse to you!” An angry female voice came from behind Viktor who stiffened. 

He knew that voice. He turned around in silent terror to face the one woman who took away his humanity. The witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor was not ashamed of his actions. Not even if they ended up with him covered in dust bunnies from head to the tip of his tail. She couldn’t fit under there with him, and that was all that mattered to him. Broken leg or not, he was out of his soft nest and under the bed in a blink of an eye.

“M-Minako-sensei?” Yuuri gasped in shock. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Listening to my best student giving up, and I won’t stand for it!”

Yuuri stood up. “I made my decision. I’m done.”

“No, you are not. Do not give up yet, Yuuri.”

“Did you now watch the Grand Prix? The Nationals?”

“Yes, I did, you know that. I saw you self-destruct because you let your anxiety take over, not because a lack of talent. You can get back up!”

“Not without a coach I can’t !” Viktor blinked, this was the first time he ever heard Yuuri raise his voice. Yuuri seemed to realize too because his tone turned into quietly pleading one. “Look at me, I’m out of form so badly-”

“I can fix that. We can. We can even find a different coach, it’s not like there isn’t enough of them interested. You are Japan’s top figure skater, Yuuri.”

“There are younger ones, more talented ones…”

“You are talented, Yuuri, do not make me angry! We can fix everything if you just stop sulking and actually try!”

The sudden silence was ringing in Viktor’s ears. The seconds dripping away slowly, until finally, Yuuri sighed.

“You scared the cat,” was what he said and then his feet neared the bed, Viktor watched Yuuri kneel down and look under there, searching for Viktor. Smiling a little when he saw him. “It’s alright, pretty boy. No one’s gonna hurt you. Come on out.”

Viktor whimpered. There is no way in hell he’s leaving this safe place when that woman is out there. He would like to stay alive, thank you very much.

“Cat? Since when do you have a cat?” she asked, sounding perplexed. And then, to Viktor’s absolute horror, kneeled next to Yuuri and peeked under the bed. Her eyes widening at the sight of Viktor.

“Vicchan found that poor guy when we were on a run. He’s got broken leg, so I’m taking care of him until his owner shows up. He has to have one, he’s too beautiful not to.”

Viktor could see how the witch’s face contorted in a little sneer, but then it turned into a smile, her eyes glinting. The fur all over Viktor’s body puffed up at that.

“That’s so kind of you, Yuuri,” she said in a honey sweet tone. Yuuri blushed.

“It’s not a big deal. Couldn’t just kick him out, and he’s no trouble, really.”

“Oh sure,” she said, shooting Viktor a sharp look, “your hand clearly states _no trouble at all_.”

“I startled him,” Yuuri defended Viktor vehemently. The witch shook her head and then disappeared from Viktor’s view as she stood back up.

“Only you, Yuuri. Now, go wash your face, we are planning how to get you back on skates as soon as possible.”

Yuuri started to protest, but she hushed him.

“Not open for a discussion. Go,” she ordered, and Yuuri went. Of course, he went. Viktor was so out of luck this week it wasn’t even funny anymore. She waited until Yuuri’s steps had fallen silent and then chuckled.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting development. Won’t you come out by yourself? I would think you would rather that than being dragged out by your tail.” There was unveiled thread in her words. Viktor shook all over, but he did crawl out of the tight space. Not far into the open, no. Just a little bit, so he could dash back under if needed.

“Oh, don’t look so terrified.” She grinned at him. It was _not_ a friendly grin. “I won’t hurt you.”

Viktor gathered all the courage he had and meowed inquisitively. She laughed.

“I’m not giving you your humanity back either. I think some time in Yuuri’s company will do you a world of good. You will get it back when you deserve it again. But let’s be clear on one thing. You hurt him? In any way? You will beg to stay cat for the rest of your life.”

Viktor bolted. Her laugh is going to haunt his nightmares forever, he was sure.

“Yuuri you done?!” she yelled, and when the affirmative answer came, she left the room with the dog following at her heels, closing the door behind her, leaving Viktor to his misery and dust bunnies.

 

\-----

 

When Yuuri came back, much _much_ later, Viktor has partly cleaned himself. It wasn’t perfect, but there were no longer any spider webs in his whiskers, so he counted it as a win.

“Hello, pretty boy,” Yuuri smiled down at him. “Look what I brought?” he said, excitedly pulling out of the pocket of his track hoodie a brush.

Ooooh, Viktor liked where this was heading. He meowed what he hoped was a clear statement that yes, he would like to be cleaned as soon as possible, to be painfully exact - you need to start right the fuck now, Yuuri.

“Alright, let’s make you pretty again,” Yuuri chuckled and sat down in front of Viktor’s little blanket nest, gently brushing his fur, getting rid of all the dust Viktor just couldn’t make himself clean. The whole licking thing still didn’t sit very well with him, but it was not like had much choice on the matter.

That brought him back to the witch’s words. And not just those she aimed at him, but those she said to Yuuri.

Yuuri was more than Viktor suspected. If what she said was true, Yuuri was competing in the Grand Prix with him, so why didn’t Viktor remember him? Sure, little Yura took a lot of his attention for himself, but still. Viktor should remember _something_ , shouldn’t he? And if Yuuri was Japan’s top skater? Viktor never cared much for the other skaters unless they’ve been a direct threat to him, true, but not even him should draw a complete blank like this. It irked him. Even more so because Yuuri was so good to him now. And clearly admired Viktor a great deal.

Viktor hated feeling guilty. He was not used to it at all.

The long strokes of the brush combined with Yuuri’s finger gently scratching under his chin were slowly turning his brain into mush. How can anything feel this good? He hadn’t felt this relaxed in… pff, years! Not since he was boy spending his evening in his mom’s lap letting her comb through his long hair.

He stretched his front paws to Yuuri and farther across his knee, half draping himself over his lap, purring contentedly. Yuuri chuckled but didn’t stop either of his hand’s ministrations, so Viktor didn’t really care. A rogue thought sprung in his mind that maybe he could be much worse of than being Yuuri’s pet for the time being, but he wasn’t coherent enough to be alarmed by it. Instead, he slowly drifted into sleep.

 

\-----

 

Life of a cat turned out to be a lazy one. Viktor spent most of his days napping. And while his body was completely okay with that, his mind could not fully grasp the enormous change this was from his previous life riddled with training sessions from early mornings into the late evenings.

In short, Viktor was frustrated. It did not help matters that when he _was_ awake, he was mostly alone in Yuuri’s bedroom, unable to move too far because of his healing leg. He felt trapped.

Yuuri, on the other hand, seemed to do a bit better than when they met. The witch was clearly serious about getting the chubby man back in form, because most of the days Yuuri returned to their room beat and dead tired. Viktor understood after few days she was a dance teacher or something like that. And also a drunk. An unusual combination, but not that surprising. They did meet at the club’s bar as far as Viktor could remember.

But yeah, Yuuri was mostly out training or running or dancing, or whatever and Viktor was dying of boredom completely deserted and forgotten…

“Hey, pretty boy, look what I brought you,” Yuuri called into the room the moment he opened the door. Viktor’s head shoot up at the sound of crinkling cellophane. Yuuri started to bring him treats from time to time, and it was the only reason why Viktor wasn’t sulking in a corner for being abandoned by him so often. They were heavenly!

Viktor meowed loudly as a greeting and let himself be petted, arching into the long strokes, rubbing himself against Yuuri’s legs. The skater laughed.

“Well, aren’t you a tactile one today. Were you that bored?”

Viktor let out another loud meow as both agreement, and complaint. He did not appreciate being laughed at or teased, but damn the petting was just too good. Yuuri ignored his mixed feelings in favor of feeding him the newly purchased treats.

Mmm, pork. Viktor was sure. He loved the pork ones most of all.

Yuuri had to notice.

It made something in Viktor warm up, making him feel all fuzzy and even more inclined to nuzzling Yuuri. So he did. Carefully standing on his hind legs, mostly on the uninjured one, putting his front paws on Yuuri’s forearm and rubbing his jaw against Yuuri’s. Once, twice… the twinge in his broken leg made him cut it at that, but he felt accomplished nonetheless.

Yuuri was chuckling and then squeaked as Vicchan jumped his back licking his ear, happy his master was happy. Yuuri petted him too and pulled out another bag of his pocket, with dog treats. They did not smell as good as Viktor’s in his opinion. But Vicchan loved them anyway, all but inhaling them, excited for the reward.

After that Yuuri stood up and went to change from his training clothes. Viktor turned to face the door because there were limits to what they should share. He personally had no problems with nudity, but Yuuri had no idea Viktor was watching, and weren’t Japanese generally more private people? Or was that just a stereotype? Viktor had no idea, but from the day one he decided to not cross that line.

There were few accidents. Totally not his fault. Mostly he was woken up by Yuuri making noise while he changed or something and Viktor caught glimpses of bare skin, muscles, soft belly, or in one particularly memorable instance glimpse of the nicely shaped backside. He always turned away as soon as possible, though.

It worked well for them. Even if Yuuri had no idea about it.

Yuuri was quick and efficient when it came to changing clothes, nothing like Viktor, who loved to carefully pick pieces of clothing to create something close to art when combined. Yuuri simply took things he saw first or, if he was in the mood, took the time to pick the most comfortable ones.

If that happened, Viktor knew what’s going to happen next and got almost embarrassingly excited. Like right now.

“Alright, let’s study,” Yuuri told them, picking his laptop from the desk and picking up Viktor and lounging with him on the bed, while Vicchan hopped on the other side of Yuuri, pressing to his back. Yuuri lied on his side, laptop in front of him, one hand supporting his head, the other operating the touchpad and most importantly _petting Viktor_.

Yuuri called ‘studying’ the time he watched videos of all the best figure skaters, learning about their techniques and routines. Most often than not he ended up studying Viktor’s, which could be maybe considered boring for Viktor if not for the petting. Also, the praise and open admiration as Yuuri was commenting on the videos wasn’t too bad to listen to either.

“Hmmm, he never seem to do the quad flip after the second third of his routine,” Yuuri mumbled, and Viktor squinted at him.

 _Duh._ That jump’s hard enough at the beginning, not to mention in the middle. No one does it at the end, no one has the strength to do it perfectly at that point. Not even Viktor. And he doesn’t feel bad for it, he prefers his jumps clean and flawless. He is the best, but he’s still human. Well, he was.

But Yuuri just hummed again, rewinding the quad flip Viktor on the screen just did, watching it again. And then four more times. Then sighing, letting the video play to the end, but not watching it anymore. Giving his full attention to Viktor instead, petting his head and playing with his ears, which was mildly annoying, especially as Yuuri chuckled at the little twitches. Viktor turned to glare at him when he didn’t stop soon enough. Yuuri was grinning at him but stopped torturing his poor ears. He didn’t stop smiling, though, and Viktor was struck by how beautiful the man looked when he was unabashedly happy and relaxed. He should look like this more often, he thought, before forcefully snapping out of it, because _why should he care?_

At that point, their happy lazing was interrupted by Yuuri’s ringing phone. Yuuri sighed and looked at it, but then beamed.

“Phichit-kun!” he greeted happily, waving slightly, and Viktor turned to look who is bothering them. A dark haired man, maybe still more of a boy, with similarly dark eyes grinned at them from an ice rink.

“Yuuri! Hey, I didn’t know you have a cat!”

“He’s not mine,” Yuuri explained, and Viktor wished to know if he really still believed that. No one came looking for Viktor, and by his estimation, it was almost three weeks. “Just taking care of him for now. His leg is broken.”

“Aww, poor thing,” the guy cooed. Viktor was fine with more sympathy for his miserable condition.

“Isn’t it terribly late in Detroit to be still training, Phichit? Does Celestino know?” His tone was concerned and bit chastising. Phichit only laughed.

“Peace, Yuuri. Not in Detroit anymore, it was boring there without you.”

Yuuri laughed, but it suddenly sounded bit strained. “You back in Bangkok then?”

“Yep. Training hard. I’m planning to be at the next Grand Prix with you, so don’t let me down, okay?”

Yuuri’s expression softened. “Thanks, Phichit.” It was quiet but sounded honestly grateful.

“Hey, Yuuri? Don’t feel down.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head little guiltily. “Celestino told me you asked him to split, but don’t quit, okay? You are too good to quit. You can stand next to Viktor, yet.”

Yuuri sighed but then smiled. “Not quitting. Just… I don’t know, Phichit. It doesn’t feel like it used to. Skating, I mean.”

Phichit frowned, clearly unfamiliar with the sensation of losing his passion for the sport. Viktor, on the other hand, knew exactly what Yuuri had in mind. He struggled with it himself. The past year more than ever before. “Well, then you need to just find it again.”

Yuuri’s expression was mostly neutral, but his eyes were sad. “That’s why I went home. This is where I started, where I fell in love with skating the first time.” Viktor heard what Yuuri didn’t say, though. It didn’t work. Yuuri still hadn’t had his passion back. He tried, yes, but more for the others than for himself.

Phichit missed that completely, brightening up on the little screen. “See?! I’m expecting to see you on the rink then, and I’ll beat you, too.”

Yuuri laughed, the hollowness of it masked almost perfectly. “We’ll see. I’m still a quad ahead of you.”

“Owww, no need to rub it in,” Phichit whined playfully. “I miss you, buddy.”

“I miss you, too,” Yuuri said without missing a beat, the honest smile back on his lips.

Phichit on the screen turned from the screen. “Huh? What?!” he called and squinted as he strained his ears to catch the answer. “Yeah, yeah,” he waved and nodded, turning back. “Sorry, have to cut it short, Celestino says the break is over. Speak soon?” he asked hopefully. Yuuri smiled at him.

“Definitely. Bye, Phichit.”

“Bye, Yuuri.” The phone went dark again, and Yuuri let his head fall back with a groan. Viktor watched him as he starred at the now poster-less ceiling, expression pained. He waited for a few minutes for Yuuri to snap out of it, and when he didn’t Viktor crawled closer, nudging him with his cold snout, making Yuuri twitch and then turn to face Viktor. His eyes were wet. Viktor nudged him again, nose to nose. Yuuri’s lips twitched in a shadow of a smile. Good. Viktor demanded petting, this slacking off was intolerable.

When Yuuri carefully curled his arm around him, burying his face into Viktor’s fur, Viktor allowed it, deciding that works too.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor woke up curled around something warm, hard and tickling his nose. He made a sound of displeasure and then promptly sneezed. He opened his eyes to a picture of startled Yuuri blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

Oh, yes. Yuuri’s hair was the perpetrator annoying Viktor so early in the morning. He glared. 

“Wh’s wrong, pr’ty boy?” Yuuri murmured sleepily, and Viktor sighed. How was he suppose to be mad at someone so damn adorable and caring?  _ Fuck that _ , he thought, making his way from the top of the pillow where he was perched, and curling next to Yuuri, close enough to his hand to be easily petted. Yuuri chuckled. 

“Wanton cat, you are shameless.” 

Viktor was indeed utterly shameless, he did not consider it a character fault, though. 

If he wanted something he asked for it or manipulated others into giving it to him without him asking. Either way, he always got what he wanted, and right now it was Yuuri’s attention and caresses. 

The fingers buried in his thick silvery fur were bliss after such a rude awakening. Viktor purred away happily until Yuuri fell asleep again. Or maybe he did. He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care. 

The next time we woke up, he was alone again. 

His mood dropped instantly. 

Not to mention his healing leg itched under the cast and it was driving him up the wall. There was no way for him to sooth it and he caught himself several times trying to scratch or gnaw through it. They couldn’t take it off soon enough! He actually had to entertain himself by chewing on something else and imagine it’s the cast. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he hoped it would be. 

Some time later Yuuri’s mother came in with a bowl of food for him. 

Tuna. 

She always brought him the best fish they had that day. Viktor liked her very much. 

At this point, Viktor knew all members of Yuuri’s family. He met his father only twice, but the man was kind and funny, obviously loving any and all animals. His mother was same in that department, and as a bonus to that, she was the nurturing and spoiling kind, so everything coming from her hands was superb or better. Yuuri’s sister was nice enough. Mostly she ignored Viktor, feeding him when she had to, but that was it. She smelled strongly of cigarette smoke, so he didn’t really mind that much. It made him sneeze a lot. But he found interesting she was basically the opposite of her little brother. Nothing seemed to threw her out of balance. Ever. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, had been losing his chill easily and often. Usually when someone talking to him hit too close for comfort, accidentally unearthing some of the emotions Yuuri tried to hide from the world. Opening only when he thought he was alone, Vicchan and Viktor were exceptions, uncomprehending animals they were. Or so Yuuri thought. 

Viktor saw him cry several times, but never again like the broken sobs after he took down Viktor’s posters, thinking he’s going to give up skating for good. The fascinating thing about Yuuri’s crying was that it seemed to make him stronger. His resolve strengthening along with his will and dedication. Every tear shed turned him into a better more determined person. 

Viktor did not understand. 

Yuuri was confusing to him but in the best ways. Intriguing. Inspiring even. Viktor never met anyone like Yuuri and he regretted not getting to know him sooner. In a form when they could communicate properly. He wished to ask him so many questions. He wanted to take the man apart, figure out how he ticked. Viktor was sure it would help him regain what used to come to him naturally. 

But for now, he had to stay in this one room, wait and hope he would get his freedom back again. Soon. 

He tried not to think about his life in Russia and what people probably thought about his disappearance. Do they search for him? Is there even a way they could find him? Did the witch inform anyone about his penance? And what about his dog? Makkachin had to miss him. Viktor sure did miss him a lot. Vicchan just wasn’t the same. 

Viktor was in quite a bad mood when Yuuri finally returned, not even greeting the man as he usually did. Some would maybe call it sulking, but Viktor just wasn’t in a mood for anything. He missed being human too much today. 

Yuuri noticed almost instantly, crouching down next to him. Viktor didn’t bother to open his eyes, but he knew what Yuuri did anyway. They’ve spent over a month together now, of course, Viktor knew how Yuuri would react. 

“What’s wrong, pretty boy?” Yuuri asked worriedly. Viktor ignored him. There was that by now well know prick of guilt in his belly, but that didn’t change things. Not today. After a moment of silence Yuuri sighed, lightly petted his back and left him alone. 

_ Good. _ Viktor wanted that. Just a minute ago. His cat brain must be playing with him again because there was no reason for this sudden unhappiness about Yuuri walking away. 

Vicchan let himself drop on the floor just a feet or two from Viktor, not crowding him, but close enough for a resemblance of comfort. Damn that dog, sometimes he was too perceptive for a simple animal. 

Yuuri’s panicked yelp caught both his and Vicchan’s attention. Viktor turned his head to look at Yuuri, who was now holding something in his hands. It was black and long. And chewed right through at more than one place. Oh. 

Yuuri was apparently alarmed. But Victor was sure it was just some old cable not ever plugged into anything. It didn’t seem that important. 

But the next moment Yuuri was grabbing him and lifting him up and peering at him from all directions worryingly. Viktor growled in dismay. 

“What if you swallowed some of it? What if it’s poisonous for cats or something?” Yuuri was clearly panicking, and Viktor was quite shaken by that  _ and _ the rough handling so uncommon from Yuuri. “Vet,” Yuuri proclaimed. “Vet right now.” 

And Viktor had no other choice then let himself be carried out of the house and through the town to the vet. 

But Viktor was honestly more freaked out by Yuuri’s panic, than the fact he has just been carried away mostly against his will, completely forgetting about his previous foul mood. Instead, he peered around curiously as they hurried through the streets. 

The town was small and mostly quiet, not many people anywhere even if still was early afternoon. It was actually pretty nice for an anonymous town God know where. He even caught a glimpse of something that looked like a hill with a castle on top.  _ Amazing. _

Yuuri was out of breath when they got to the doctor, but he was still able to explain what brought them there. The doctor smiled at him consolingly, clearly not worried that much, which was smart, because Viktor was completely fine, thank you. Yuuri, the worrywart that he is, was clearly overreacting. 

This time around the experience wasn’t as pleasant. No good drugs and a lot of prodding, pricking, and other nasty stuff. In the end, the amused doctor told Yuuri there is nothing wrong with Viktor, which yes, _ he knew that already _ . But on the bright side, she also offered to check the leg, since they had a visit planned in four days anyway. 

He was less happy when he heard another week of the cast was necessary at minimum. He was so miserable he yowled at them, startling Yuuri so badly he tripped and fell on his butt. 

That was funny. Well, to Viktor, at least. 

Their walk back after Yuuri said his goodbyes to the doctor was much slower and calmer. Yuuri petted him through it, pressing Viktor to his chest as they crossed the streets. 

“Yuuri-kun!” Yuuri stopped and turned. A young woman with a wide smile and big eyes waved at them and ran to them. 

“Yuuko-san,” Yuuri greeted, which get him a frown. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” She mock-scolded him.

“Yuu-chan, then,” Yuuri said with laughter in his voice, “sorry.”

The woman peered down at Viktor and positively melted. Viktor would preen if he weren't so taken aback by her enthusiasm. “Is that him?! The injured cat you’ve told me about? He looks even better than on the pictures!”

“Yes, that’s him. He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Yuuri petted Viktor’s head, and this time Viktor did preen. 

“So beautiful!” She agreed. “And he looks a bit like Viktor, doesn’t he?”

“What?” Yuuri choked slightly, then gazed down on Viktor. “Well, now that you said that…”

“He does! The fur has the same color like his hair, and look at the eyes! Such an amazing blue.”

Yuuri turned Viktor in his arms to look into his eyes. “Huh. How did I miss that?” 

The woman laughed. “Maybe you are finally getting over your crush.” 

Yuuri turned crimson. “Yuu-chan! That is not- I don’t-”

She laughed at his spluttering and Viktor couldn’t say he blamed her, he wanted to laugh too. Yuuri was cute when he felt embarrassed. 

“I do not have a crush on Viktor. I admire him, there is a difference,” he mumbled and hugged Viktor closer to him. The brunette chuckled but didn’t egg him on more. 

“Why don’t you take him with you someday? Vicchan is already always with you, another animal wouldn’t change anything. And he has to be so lonely home alone all the time.” 

Viktor perked up. Take him? Where? He was all for going outside. Yes, sir. Anything but being in that bedroom all the damn time. 

“I don’t know. Ice rink could be dangerous for him. And he has a broken leg, you know.” Yuuri seemed hesitant about the idea. Viktor on the other side was absolutely thrilled! 

He could go to the rink with Yuuri? See him dance?  _ Yes, please! _ He wanted that for a long time now. But Yuuri never watched his own videos. He always scoffed when the YouTube recommended them and scrolled past to someone else’s. 

Viktor stretched up, hooking his front paws around Yuuri’s neck and pulling himself up enough to nuzzle Yuuri’s face and rub against his jaw while purring. Loudly. 

Yuuri chuckled. Yuuko cooed. 

“Oh, look at him, he likes you so much! Come on, how can you leave this cutie behind every day? We can give him something to lie on, there are those tables next to the mantle, he will be perfectly safe there. I bet he won’t go jumping anywhere with a cast on. And triplets could keep an eye on him, they always try to spy on your training anyway, when they aren’t at school.”

Viktor meowed softly and nuzzled him with even more vigor, feeling Yuuri’s resolve crumble. 

“Oh  _ fine _ . But if he jumps on the ice only once, I’m taking him home.” 

Yuuko hopped excitedly. “Awesome! I can’t wait to tell Takeshi you have a cat version of Viktor Nikiforov!” With that she ran away calling her goodbyes over her shoulder, totally ignoring Yuuri’s pleas for her not to do that.

Yuuri moaned. “I’m never gonna live that one down.” Viktor softly swatted at him with his paw in a consoling gesture, purring happily away. He’s going to be taken with Yuuri to the ice rink, he was so happy he didn’t even mind he’s going to have to wear the cast for another week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor didn’t expect for Yuuri not to go to the rink the whole next week, though. His mood was getting progressively more sour with each day, but Yuuri didn’t notice. He couldn’t really since he was almost all the time at the ballet studio with that witch. Yuuri was coming home drenched in sweat and dead tired, but apparently determined to finish whatever they were doing there. 

Viktor was glad to see that spark in him, but he wanted to see Yuuri skate, god damn it! 

He finished cleaning his right front paw and then nudged the drowsing man, as he was slowly nodding off in the chair at his desk. Yuuri jerked upright, blinking. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he mumbled with a little smile. Vicchan on the floor did not eve rouse at that. Probably used at his master’s frequent mumbling when he was alone. It was surprising how often Yuuri talked to himself or to his animals, but when it came to people, he was mostly silent, and if forced to talk he often stuttered. “You saying it’s time for bed?”

Viktor meowed. Softly, not wanting the rouse the sleepy atmosphere in the room. He was tired too. 

Yuuri leaned forward touching Viktor’s forehead with his own, still smiling. “Okay. You can sometimes be smarter than I, you know that?” Viktor refrained from commenting. Instead, he pushed against Yuuri’s head to make him move. 

Yuuri chuckled. “I love you too.” 

Viktor almost fell from the desk as he was frozen in shock at the words when Yuuri stood up, taking the support of his forehead with him. Viktor starred at the man, not entirely sure how the shock translated onto his cat face. But it couldn’t be much more flattering that it would be on his human one. 

Did Yuuri just say he _ loved him _ ? And did he say  _ too _ ? 

Oh. 

Well. 

Viktor’s mind was blank, but something in him seemed to be swelling and overflowing at once.  _ What on earth… _

“Come on, sleepy time,” Yuuri mumbled as he picked Viktor and put him on the bed. It was such a natural move from Yuuri, and it hit Viktor then and there. 

He is going to hurt this man. 

When the witch deems him punished enough, he’s going to turn back into a human and leave Yuuri. Yuuri who loves him. No. Yuuri who loves his  _ cat _ . 

The swelling overflowing feeling in his chest froze, making him gasp as if in pain. Luckily Yuuri was just heading out of the room and into the bathroom.  

For the first time since Yuuri found him, Viktor regretted ever meeting the man. 

 

\-----

 

The next day they went to the vet because his cast was supposed to be finally removed. Viktor could not be happier about it! Even if the whole procedure was highly uncomfortable and unnerving, it was worth it when the cast was finally finally gone. 

His leg smelled horrible, his fur was in a catastrophic state, it itched and tingled like crazy, but he was free! He jumped into Yuuri’s arms, nuzzling his neck, jaw, chin, whatever he could reach, he was that happy. 

Yuuri laughed, and the doctor looked amused as well, Viktor didn’t give a flying crap about any of it. His freed leg twitched. 

“He should be okay from now on, but do try to keep any eye on him, no jumping from heights.” 

Yuuri nodded, petting Viktor with an indulgent smile as he pushed against his palm demanding more. After a while, Viktor allowed being put back on the table, while Yuuri went with the doctor do the necessary paperwork. 

They left soon after that, but Yuuri didn’t head in the direction of his family’s onsen. Nope, he went the other way. 

They walked by the beach, and Viktor wiggled himself out of Yuuri’s arms, jumping and landing on the soft sand. Yuuri yelped in panic, but Viktor ignored it. He didn’t mean to run away, just wanted to walk on his own now that he could. 

He trotted next to Yuuri when the man finally started to moving again. They went all the way to the end of the beach and then over the bridge nearing the hill with the castle on the top. But when they crossed the bridge, Yuuri scooped him back up. Viktor growled, not happy about the development, but Yuuri shushed him, quickly crossing the street and then another and another. Until they were standing in front of a building with a huge sign announcing ‘Ice Castle Hasetsu’. 

If happiness could make one fly, Viktor would be floating around like a turtle dove. Yuuri was planning on skating!

The woman they met a week ago, Yuuko, was behind the counter as they walked in. She glanced up and beamed at them. 

“Well, look who finally showed up. Takeshi almost wanted to call you and threaten you into coming. Oh, where’s the cast?”

“Just had it removed and he is as happy about it as you could imagine. Trying to walk on his own as much as possible. Stubborn cat.”

Yuuko chuckled, then she nodded to the door on her right. “No one’s here, so you can go right in, no worries. I don’t think anyone will show up, not until school is over.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri bowed his head a little, grateful. Then he took his backpack down, pulling out his skates and… blankets?  _ Oh! _ He took Viktor’s little nest with him. How sweet! 

Yuuri’s moves were quick and efficient, same as when he was changing his clothes, and he was ready in no time, putting all the things he didn’t need into a locker. Waving at Yuuko, he picked the blankets, letting Viktor go on his own. Viktor, of course, followed right behind him, excitement flowing through his veins. 

Yuuri put the blankets on one of the side tables, arranging them into the familiar shape, the smell of it was very much Yuuri and him, mixed together, with a bit of Vicchan. Truly comforting. Viktor jumped up and landed safely on the table, which he found kind of awesome because it seemed really high. Yuuri stiffened but then chuckled. 

“Stubborn cat,” he mumbled again, but then petted Viktor lightly and went to the gate on the ice. His skates hit the ice and Yuuri let out a satisfied sigh, smiling, then turning around, skating to where Viktor sat, putting his blade protectors and his glasses next to him, then after a short hesitation took off his track hoodie and put it next to them. Viktor was planning on adding it to his little nest the moment Yuuri turns his back. Not ashamed of it one bit. 

Yuuri looked at him, scratching lightly behind his ears and under his chin. “I’m going to show you something no one else has seen yet, okay? Hopefully, I’ll get it right this time,” he bit his lip nervously, then leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on the top of Viktor’s head. If Viktor was human, he was pretty sure this gesture would make him blush. He hadn’t blushed for years because of a simple kiss. A decade at least. In this form, it only made him feel really really warm all over.

Yuuri skated away from him, warming up, circling the rink, stretching, doing all the things he should before the real thing. Viktor was satisfied to see it. 

He also knew perfectly well when the warm-up ended, as Yuuri struck a pose in the middle of the ice. 

Viktor stilled. He recognized that pose.

He did it countless times this past year. This’s  _ his  _ routine. He was sure of it even before the first jump came into play. Quad Lutz and Yuuri landed it almost perfectly. 

Viktor knew there is no music playing, but he could hear it anyway. In his head as much as in his heart. They made it by his specifics. His personal cry for help thousands of people heard, but no one registered. Not that he expected anyone to.

Except someone did. 

Yuuri heard him cry out and was calling back to him. His body moving so fluidly as if it itself was created by Viktor’s music. Or maybe his body created the music, he couldn’t tell for sure. 

The landing on the quadruple flip was bit wobbly but somehow no less graceful that Viktor’s perfectly chiseled signature move. He watched Yuuri execute the flying sit spin and didn’t even notice he’s creeping closer on the mantle. He could not take his eyes of Yuuri. The pure unadulterated emotion was shining from every single part of Yuuri’s body.  From his very soul. Viktor was enchanted, there was no another word for it. 

This was his own confession, but not even he could put this much feeling into the routine. How?  _ How _ could Yuuri feel Viktor’s feelings stronger than him? 

He watched Yuuri jump and spin and all but fly over the ice as if he wasn’t even human, as he wasn’t more than a dream, a creation of Viktor’s mind. Illusion, pure and beautiful. 

When Yuuri at one point looked right at him as if he was calling him with his arms as much as his eyes while simultaneously explaining why he didn’t deserve him, Viktor realized he would give anything, sacrificed everything to help this man reach the heights he never even dreamed of. He wanted him to be admired, celebrated and loved like no other before him. More than Viktor himself! 

Viktor wanted to train Yuuri and help him win the next Grand Prix! 

There was an intense buzzing feeling spreading through him, both body and mind, and it made Viktor gasp in shock. But he couldn’t take his eyes of Yuuri.  _ No, not yet!  _ He didn’t care what was happening, he just couldn’t. Not until Yuuri stopped in the middle of the rink, striking the final pose, breathing hard with droplets of sweat pearling on his face. There were few seconds of absolute stillness and then Yuuri let his head fall back, eyes closed, laughing in exhilaration. 

Viktor could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, raising a hand to wipe them off. 

It took him embarrassingly long to realize he should not be able to do that. He looked down at his hand. His hand! With five long fingers and pale skin instead of silvery fur and claws. 

_ He was human again. _

_ “Yuuri!” _ he called excited reaching for the man over the mantle. “Yuuri, that was splendid!” 

Yuuri whipped his head around an expression of undiluted shock written in every muscle. Viktor for a second couldn’t understand why Yuuri isn’t skating to him, why he isn’t happy? Then he remembered. Yuuri had no idea Viktor wasn’t a regular cat. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri let out weakly. His face was dangerously pale. 

“Yuuri, wait, don’t freak out!” he called and swinging himself up on the mantle, intending to get over to the other side. Yuuri squeaked, turned so red it was almost violet and quickly covered his face with his hands, turning his back to him. 

Viktor froze, then he looked down at himself. Yes. Naked.  _ Very _ naked. 

“Uh.” He turned to the table with the pile of ragged blankets and Yuuri’s hoodie. He quickly wrapped one blanket around him and some of the rags around his feet, realizing stepping on the ice rink with bare feet would not be the best idea. He took the hoodie over for Yuuri, though. He’ll be cold soon now that he’s not skating anymore. 

“Here,” he said when he got to Yuuri, but the man didn’t turn around. “I’m decent now. Relatively,” he added, slightly amused. He couldn’t help himself, he felt elated like never in his life. Not even when he won his first medal, his first gold, his first Grand Prix. Nothing of it made him feel  _ this _ happy. 

Yuuri uncertainly peaked over his shoulder, his expression one of utter disbelief. 

“V-V-Viktor?”

“Hi,” Viktor grinned at him, not even trying to tone his cheekiness down. Again, too happy. 

“What- What- How-”

Viktor decided to help Yuuri a little. “Thank you for taking such a good care of me. I don’t know what would've happened to me if not for you. And Vicchan I suppose.”

“I- wait, what? Taking car-” His eyes bulged, and he quickly peered around Viktor at the table his cat self sat before. “The cat. You were the cat. This _ whole time. _ ” His face that paled only a few seconds ago went beet red again. Viktor started to feel little worried. Could something like this be dangerous? It did not seem natural. Or healthy. At all. Maybe he should ease Yuuri into the idea? Eh, no. Viktor needed to tell him  _ now _ , he just couldn’t wait any longer. Too ecstatic to be stopped by something like common sense.

“Yuuri, starting today I’m going to be your coach!” 

He managed to catch Yuuri before the man split his skull on the ice. 

Viktor gazed down at the unconscious skater in his arms and thought that maybe he should have tried to wait little longer after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yes. I added all four chapters at once. Kind of didn't see any reason why I shouldn't. I usually hate the waiting myself. :D
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Which brings me to the main reason for this end note, should I leave it like this, or write the second part, too? I planned it but then this seemed like a good place where to end, and now I'm not sure. Maybe let me know what you think?  
> Thanks <3


End file.
